Dos legendarios en Remanante
by KageSekai
Summary: Debido a sus constantes choques que han llevado a grandes destrucciones, Arceus decide castigar a sus dos hijos enviándolos junto con una compañera a otro mundo y no podrán regresar hasta que hayan aprendido a llevarse bien.
1. Un castigo

**Título.- Dos Legendarios en Remanante.**

 **Crossfic: RWBY x Pokémon (con toques de otras series).**

 _Debido a sus constantes choques que han llevado a grandes destrucciones, Arceus decide castigar a sus dos hijos enviándolos junto con una compañera a otro mundo y no podrán regresar hasta que hayan aprendido a llevarse bien._

* * *

Hola - Humano o ser con apariencia humana hablando.

"Hola" - Humano o ser con apariencia humana pensando.

 _Hola_ \- Legendario hablando.

 _"Hola"_ \- Legendario pensando.

 ** _Furia dragón_** \- Ataque pokémon lanzado.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

\- Un castigo por sus acciones –

Las brasas resonaban en la tierra mientras la oscuridad de la noche carecía de la infinidad de estrellas en el firmamento creado por él y su hermana en mayor parte.

Un aura radiante y blanca que iluminaba entre toda la oscuridad del lugar mientras otra oscura que mantenía con dificultad la oscuridad en contra de la luz, más las experiencias en combate junto con el crecimiento eran notorias en pleno combate.

Aquella criatura bañada en la blanca aura se trataba de un león cuyo alto era de 46 pies de alto y 35 de largo. Su cabeza era una corona blanca con bordes de oro y piedras rojizas al punto de ser la melena de un león, su rostro con la zona baja de sus labios de oro y la superior blanca como su cabeza mientras sus ojos azules celestes ocultos en una cúpula donde las constelaciones se reflejaban cambiando cada segundo. Su cuerpo cuadrúpedo creado con el acero blanco musculoso e imponente digno de un verdadero rey, con sus patas y zonas del abdomen brillando en negro y una cola balanceándose en el aire, aquel ser era el pokémon legendario y creador del sol Solgaleo.

Su rival mucho más pequeño pero con un aura igual de fuerte que la de su rival se trataba de una masa negra con 14 pulgadas de alto y un tamaño acorde de su altura con 10 pies de ancho. Su cuerpo era una formación de oscuridad cercana a las sombras con dos largos aunque delgados brazos con solo tres dedos, en lo que sería su cuello había un tipo de bufanda roja. Su "cabello" grisáceo largo tapaba su ojo derecho revelando el izquierdo que era una esclerótica azul con una pupila gris, además de que salían tres tipos de telas por la espalda. Aquel ser se encontraba flotando sin piernas, aquel pokémon era el señor de las pesadillas Darkrai.

– _Ríndete, mosca de sombras_ – Con un potente rugido que hizo temblar la tierra incrementando su poder junto con el aura de luz, su cuerpo comenzó a formarse completamente de blanco con bordes dorados mientras sus ojos se fijaban en su rival quien se esforzaba cada vez más y más con el tema de resistir el poder del sol.

– _Cierra la boca gatito solar_ – Respondiendo la burla con otra burla, la sombra comenzó a incrementar su poder – " _Si esto continua así, volver a perder… mierda, piensa algo rápido"_ – Entrecerrando su único ojo visible, la sombra no pudo evitar comenzar a sudar con todo el calor que su contra-parte comenzaba a liberar con su cambio de forma – _Terminare con esto de una vez y por todas_ – Liberando una poderosa aura dorada que emanaba de su cuerpo, los dos rivales se preparaban para una técnica.

– _Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo_ – Con una sonrisa en cara la bestia concentró la fuerza en su hocico para entonces lanzar su ataque – _**Llamarada**_ – Y entonces de su boca el Kanji de fuego salió disparado en contra de su rival creado a base de las sombras y el mismo miro como el ataque se acercaba para lanzar el suyo.

– _**Pulso Umbrío**_ – Y de sus manos lanzó unos rayos negros rodeados de un contorno morado que le hacía verdaderamente sombrío al ataque.

Los dos ataques continuaban su rumbo a punto de colisionar con sus rivales, solo hasta que…

– _**Pulso Dragón**_ – un rayo de variedad de colores casi como el arco-iris que a su vez formo a un dragón impacto en medio deteniendo los ataques y los dos rivales miraron con enfado a quien atrevió a detener su pelea.

Una bestia anaranjada con un abdomen blanco con dos pequeñas alas en su espalda brillando en azul en la zona baja, en su cabeza un pequeño cuerno con su dos antenas en su redonda cabeza mientras sus grandes ojos miraban a los rivales, su cuerpo rellenito con cortas extremidades y una cola dieron lugar a un Dragonite.

Repentinamente su cuerpo fue rodeado de blanco para entonces volverse más pequeño mostrando así a un gato rosado con dos cortos brazos y dos largas piernas, junto a una larga cola que danzaba con el aire. Su cabeza levemente ovalada con dos orejas apuntando al cielo y una gran nariz, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban enojados notado con su rostro fruncido al ver a Solgaleo y Darkrai en otra pelea, aquel ser era el encentro de todo pokémon existente conocido como Mew.

– _¿Por qué interfieres en nuestro combate, hermana?_ – Enfurecido de que su pelea haya sido interrumpida cuando estaba tan cerca de su victoria, los ojos azules se fijaron en los de Mew quien solo inflo sus mejillas.

– _Papá quiere hablar con ustedes y me mando a llamarlos_ – Indicando la razón del porque interfería así de la razón de su presencia, los dos pokémon legendarios miraron al pequeño ser con poca importancia – _Será mejor que obedezcan o me veré en la necesidad de pelear y créanme, traigo una bendición que no querrán enfrentar_ – Repentinamente un aura anaranjada comenzó a rodear el pequeño cuerpo de Mew que preocupo a Darkrai un poco más Solgaleo se miraba indiferente.

– _Hermano_ – Repentinamente una voz llamo su atención y Solgaleo dio unos pasos para mirar a su derecha y encontrar a quien le exclamo.

Una pequeña "niña" cuyo cabello verde caía hacía la derecha de su rostro con puntos parecidos a las partituras de una canción y con una flor-micrófono en el lado izquierdo. Su piel blanca que resaltaba una corona verde jade y sus grandes ojos esmeraldas, su cuerpo delgado con delgadas extremidades terminando con unos óvalos casi como una imagen de un signo musical. Un vestido negro cubría su cuerpo con una franja verde en el centro mientras sus dos piernas sobresalían de él, aquella era el pokémon legendario cantante conocida como Meloetta.

El pokémon miro con ojos tristes y preocupados a su hermano león y este chasqueo la lengua para mirar a Mew, quien miro a su hermano pensando que todavía consideraría pelear en su contra incluso con la bendición de victoria de Victini… aunque igual pensaba que no ganaría, pero lo intentaría.

– ¡ _HOOPA_! – Rugiendo con fuerza al punto de mecer los árboles cercanos como escombros, la tierra tembló con fuerza mientras de la nada, un nuevo legendario aparecía.

Otro pequeño ser cuyo cuerpo era de una tonalidad morada con rosada. Su rostro ovalado con un tipo de cola de caballo mientras en su frente había un 0 dorado y sus ojos de esclerótica amarilla e iris verdes finalizando con sus pupilas blancas que brillaban con travesura (y miedo por el rugido que lo llamo) quedaba bien con su confiada sonrisa apagada, sus orejas eran unos cuernos que sostenían unos aros de oro. Su cuerpo morado rodeado con puntos de oro y una V morada mostraba como sus extremidades no estaban unidas sino que se juntaban mediante magnetismo con sus brazos separados de su cuerpo y con un aro morado en las muñecas, aquel pokémon floraba con un aro dorado y era carente de piernas, aquel era el pokémon de las travesuras y los viajes Hoopa.

– _Si hermano_ – Con una voz asustada el pokémon tele transporte apareció frente al león quien le miro con ferocidad que le aterraba.

– _Abre un portal al mundo de padre_ – Ordenando con poderío en su voz digno de aquel que gobernaba sobre todo, el león miro a su hermano quien no estaba procesando correctamente el pedido y eso enfado al león de acero – _¡YA!_ – Con un grito hizo entender el mensaje y temblando Hoopa tomo uno de sus anillos.

– _Hai_ – Lanzando el aniño este se expandió mostrando un portal brillando en morado y el cual llego hasta cubrir el tamaño de Solgaleo.

Los pokémon comenzaron a entrar empezando por Mew, de ahí continuo Hoopa y Darkrai, terminando con el majestuoso león quien sintió como Meloetta se encontraba sentada en su lomo y no dijo nada mientras sentía que esa pequeña le daba un cariñoso como amoroso abrazo, entonces los dos pasaron el portal para entrar al mundo de su padre como creador del mundo y el universo entero.

Saliendo del portal un camino dorado se extendió en un espacio blanco donde se encontraba cada legendario mirando a los que entraban por el portal de Hoopa. Cada uno en lo alto de un pilar sentados o acostados mirándolos y en el centro e todo eso como más adelante del camino, un trono dorado con el creador de toda vida en el universo.

Un ser cuadrúpedo con 58 pies de alto y 54 de largo (aunque podía manipular su tamaño en realidad). Su cuerpo brillante en blanco con la zona baja del abdomen en negro, en su cintura un tipo de cresta dorada en puntas con jades incrustadas y con oro en sus pezuñas. Su rostro el cual se miraba como un casco con dos largas orejas donde su pelaje se mostraba volando en el aire, sus ojos cuyas escleróticas verdes resaltaban sus orbes rojos con lo demás negro con lianas horizontales, ese era el creador de todo lo existente Arceus.

– _Hijos_ – Con un tono lleno de poder con leves toques de molestia (posiblemente por la cantidad de veces que los ha llamado ya) pero con un amor incondicional presente en su voz, el dios pokémon miro tanto al legendario de las sombras como al señor del sol y lo justo, estos esperaban escuchar la razón de su llamada – _¿Entienden la razón de que los haya invocado al terreno de dios, verdad?_ – Preguntó mirando a sus hijos a los ojos.

– _Por nuestra pelea que ha causado un enorme daño a la tierra y que solamente es causada por la culpa de ese gato idiota_ – Revelando la razón desde su punto de vista, el pokémon pesadilla señalo con uno de sus tres dedos a Solgaleo quien miró con ira a su rival creado por las sombras mientras elevaba su poder.

– _Yo solo protejo mi territorio de seres quienes no se molestan de pedir permiso de visitas_ – Mirando a Darkrai cruzar los brazos con indiferencia provoco una vena en la cabeza de Solgaleo – _Maldito hijo de…_

– _Será mejor que no termines esa oración_ – Los dos legendarios se detuvieron y miraron a su padre – _Aunque eso en parte es razón de que los haya mandado a llamar, la verdadera razón se encuentra en que ustedes dos no pueden coexistir en un solo espacio… incluso ante mi presencia_ – Al terminar esa frase el padre de todo soltó un suspiro recordando todas las peleas de sus hijos en cada reunión – _Es hora de que como padre intervenga con ese problema entre ambos y ya he tomado la mejor decisión para ello_ – Ante eso, los dos hermanos miraron a su padre sorprendidos con esas palabras.

– _¿Enviaras al espacio a ese estúpido gato?_ – Preguntó Darkrai con una voz tétrica que incluso sus hermanos pensaron que era preocupante, por parte de Solgaleo que interpreto las palabras de su padre con el mensaje que pensaba dar suspiro.

– _¿No hay otra manera?_ – Preguntó Solgaleo mientras Darkrai miraba a su hermano mayor quien al parecer ignoro sus palabras, más la pregunta fue lo que le hizo sentir una sensación de que algo muy malo (para él) estaba a punto de comenzar.

– _No, ya tome la decisión_ – Esa fue la respuesta de Arceus a su hijo león.

– _¿Qué cosa?_ – Preguntó Darkrai quien en verdad esperaba que esa repentina sensación que nacía dentro de él se equivocara.

– _Los dos serán enviados a un mundo seleccionado por mí donde deberán de convivir juntos y no podrán regresar hasta que puedan llevarse bien_ – Revelando el castigo seleccionado por él para sus hijos, Darkrai abrió su único ojos visible incrédulo de su castigo mientras Solgaleo suspiro con esa oración declarada – _Tendrán media hora humana para alistarse y verme con sus formas humanas en la entrada del castillo para ser enviados a su destino, por el momento pueden retirarse_ – Con ese último mensaje los dioses pokémon comenzaron a viajar alejándose mientras Solgaleo comenzó a caminar para ir a sus aposentos, más uno de sus familiares le miro.

Darkrai se quedó congelado mirando a un punto infinito del cielo incapaz de moverse quedando casi en soledad salvo por uno de sus hermanos.

– _La reunión ya termino_ – Golpeando a Darkrai con su cola, este miro a Mew levemente enojado – _Si te retrasas no solo será Solgaleo-nii quien se enoje, sino padre, así que ve por tus cosas_ – Con eso dicho la sombra soltó un suspiro para comenzar a "caminar" mientras Mew le miraba – _Mejor voy contigo_ – Y con eso comenzó a seguir a su hermano.

CON DARKRAI

El pokémon siniestro no fantasma levito hasta una oscura zona repleta de cosas de sus gustos como el anime humano y música de diversos tipos con sus mejores canciones, en la entrada pudo observar a tres hermosas damas esperando su regreso con una bella Blaziken, una tierna Luponny y una hermosa Gardevoir quienes sonrieron al verlo llegar.

– _Bienvenido Darkrai-sama_ – Con una reverencia las tres hermosas pokémon hembra dieron la bienvenida a su amo, quien paso casi ignorándolas para sus sorpresa y entonces Mew apareció ante ellas – _¿Mew-sama?_ – Las hermosas pokémon se sorprendieron de ver a una de las hermanas mayores de su amo.

– _Perdonen al cabeza dura, se enteró del castigo de padre_ – Revelando la razón de la actitud de su hermano las damas ladearon confundidas la cabeza – _Así que no lo saben_ – Comentó sorprendida la tierna pokémon gato para poner una sonrisa entristecida – _Lo que sucede es…_

En eso las pokémon se enteraron del castigo de Darkrai y Solgaleo por una nueva pelea sucedida por una tontería muy probablemente, lo único malo es que el castigo fue mucho para ellas quienes miraron a su maestro.

– _Les diría que no se preocupen que regresaran pronto… pero que esos dos se lleven bien podría ser la prueba más difícil para ambos_ – Con un suspiros Mew miró a su hermano quien lanzó diversidad de cosas a la cama solo para sacar la irá y no hacer su maleta – _Si quieren hacer algo por él, ayuden-lo a empacar y calmarlo_ – Con eso Mew dio media vuelta para salir de la casa de su hermano.

Las tres pokémon decidieron hacer lo que Mew había dicho donde Gardevoir fue a empacar las cosas de su amo mientras las otras dos calmarían a su señor.

CON SOLGALEO

El poderoso león y señor del sol entró a su cuarto y miro a su alrededor donde miró como cuatro personas le esperaban ya, empezando con una muy poderosa Tyranitar, una elegante Liligant shiny, una llamativa Garchomp y finalizaba con una encantadora Milotic quienes al ver a su amo dieron una reverencia.

– _Bienvenido de vuelta Solgaleo-sama_ – Las féminas pokémon dieron saludo a su maestro mientras el majestuoso león se detuvo ante ellas y devolvió la reverencia por sus buenos modales.

– _Estoy de regreso_ – Mirando a sus queridas compañeras las mismas mostraron una sonrisa en sus rostros, más el semblante serio de su amo les hizo preocupar.

– _¿Acaso ha sucedido algo malo en su día, Solgaleo-sama?_ – La primera en preguntar fue Liligant mirando a los ojos de su señor quien soltó un leve suspiro para mirar a la bella pokémon de tipo planta.

– _Padre me ha castigado con un exilió temporal del mundo junto con Darkrai por nuestras constantes peleas_ – Revelando lo sucedido ese mismo día las bellas y poderosas hembras estaban sorprendidas y aterradas con ello – _Durante m_ _i ausencia quiero que te encargues del entrenamiento de todos Milotic –_ La nombrada miro a su señor quien comenzó a dar órdenes – _Garchomp protegerás mi territorio mientras tanto_ – Indicando la misión del dragón tierra sus ojos pasaron a su amada de tipo planta – _Liligant, prepara mi maleta como objetos crees que sean necesarios para mi viaje_ – Con eso dio una orden a tres de las cuatro presentes y aunque deseaban ir en contra de esas órdenes, todas tenían que cumplirlas al final y entonces Tyranitar camino hasta quedar delante de su señor.

– ¿ _Mi deber?_ – Curiosa de la misión que a ella le tocaría realizar, el majestuoso león movió la cabeza hacia adelante dando a entender que deseaba que le siguiera.

La pokémon tipo tierra camino junto a su amo hasta entrar en los aposentos del mismo y esta miro una hermosa y gigantesca cama, volteándose sus mejillas ardieron cuando su amo se volvió un poco más pequeño pero con una zona más notoria y entendió el mensaje del último deseo de su maestro y asintió para caminar hasta la cama.

Time Skip

Solgaleo salió de su alcoba junto con su compañera quien le costaba mantenerse en pie sin la ayuda de su señor, apenas salieron Liligant estaba enfrente de ellos con las maletas terminadas. Solgaleo noto la suave sonrisa de la elegante dama y entendía que era tristeza de que ella no fuera la dama en su cama.

– _Gracias_ – Acercándose a la pokémon elegante, el león unió sus labios en la zona vacía de su compañera en un tipo de beso – _Las extrañare a todas_ – Mostrando su amor a su compañera esta soltó una lagrima asintiendo.

– _Y nosotras a usted –_ Revelo la elegante planta feliz pero triste a la vez – _Alguien vino a verle_ – Más dejando eso informo algo que llamó su atención y entonces un olor se apodero de su olfato.

– Pensé que nunca terminarías tu apareamiento hermanito– Repentinamente una familiar voz resonó en su espalda que encajaba con el aromo que sentía, por lo cual Solgaleo regresando a su típico tamaño se volteó para ver con sorpresa a la dueña de la voz que conocía pero no como pensaba.

Una hermosa dama cuyo cabello blanco era más puro que la nieve con dos largos mechones danzando en el aire y algunos mechones cubriendo su rostro. Su piel pálida resaltaba sus azules ojos cautivadores, su rostro fino muy encantador digno de una diosa virginal y de la belleza misma. Su cuerpo curvilíneo estaba casi expuesto donde únicamente la zona del busto era protegida por una tela blanca que bajaba a un cinturón que se dividía en una cola de tela en la espalda y tres cortas a los lados de la pierna y al frente, más todavía era visible su ropa interior que era básicamente un hilo que protegía levemente su feminidad, sus piernas ocultas su mayoría con unas botas largas de talón, esa dama era la forma humana del dragón que traía fuego a la civilización Reshiram.

– _Hermana_ – Incapaz de creer lo que miraba, el poderoso león parpadeo un par de veces comprobando lo que miraba – _¿Por qué te encuentras en tal forma?_ – Ya que las formas humanas de los legendarios era escasamente usada, entre los mismos dioses se consideraba como un castigo grave por imitar a los insectos que ellos crearon… aunque habían algunos que se enorgullecían de sus creaciones como él

– La verdadera pregunta es; ¿Por qué continuas con esa forma cuando padre te dijo que te presentaras con esta? – Descendiendo de lo alto del cielo mientras llamaradas caían junto con ella donde el final de las telas se prendía en llamas – Pensé que estarías más relajado si te acompañaba de esta manera – Tocando el suelo, la hermosa mujer alzó la mirada observando a su querido hermano quien asintió mientras una luz blanca lo cubrió disminuyendo su tamaño y cambiando de forma.

Con una altura de 1.80 cm la luz se volvió repentinamente humana y cuando desapareció se mostró a una persona humana. Su cabello revuelto con un color negro como la obsidiana misma y su piel parecida a la canela reflejando sus orbes de coloración azabache, su rostro salvaje y digno de un rey galante más había otras personas más apuestas que él. Su cuerpo bien entrenado sin musculo ni grasa innecesaria cubierto por una playera de cuero pegada a su cuerpo y encima se encontraba un saco blanco con bordes de oro terminando con una sudadera blanca con dorada y en su espalda mostrando su insignia solar, más era tapada por una capa adornada con piel y con una capucha mientras portaba un pantalón de cuero blanco debajo de unas rodilleras de acero puro.

– Como siempre tan imponente incluso con tu dualidad e inversión – Caminando cautivadora mente con el sonido de sus tacones resonando, Reshiram se acercó a su hermano pasando su mano derecha cubierta por telas en las mejillas canelas de Solgaleo – Vamos – Mirando con tristeza a su hermano, este asintió – Que uno lleve la maleta de mi hermano mientras avanzamos… esta es una despedida de dioses – Con esas órdenes tomo a su hermano aferrando su cuerpo al brazo derecho mientras caminaban con una charla del pasado.

Tyranitar tomo las cosas de su amos siendo la más fuerte entre ella y Liligant, por no decir que era la única con la suficiente autoridad para salir del reino del sol al reino de los dioses.

CON DARKRAI

Sentado en la cama de colchas oscuras y rojas se encontraba Darkrai quien se mostraba en su forma humana, pensativo acerca de su castigo y el destino que estaba por tomar.

Con un cabello blanco ligeramente largo alcanzando la altura del cuello y con unos mechones frente a su rostro cubriendo levemente sus curiosos ojos, el ojo izquierdo de plata y el derecho púrpura. Su físico ligeramente musculoso, pero de apariencia delgada con la ropa puesta. La cual se trataba de una playera negra con los finales rojos debajo de una sudadera negra con el patrón rojo, una bufanda roja cubriendo su cuerpo y un pantalón negro que terminaba con unos zapatos de tacón bajo.

– _Mi señor, es la hora acordada_ – Darkrai alzó su vista mirando a su Gardevoir quien portaba su maleta y esta avergonzada miro a sus compañeras todas acostadas en la cama con sus cuerpos cubiertos de una sustancia blanca, el pokémon pesadilla se levantó de la cama mirando con desesperación en sus ojos heterocromos – _Desea que lo acompañe_ – Preguntando a su amo, Darkrai miró a su compañera a los ojos.

– Por favor – Con eso la dos se alistaron saliendo del cuarto de Darkrai.

– Hermano – Apenas saliendo una nueva voz interrumpió su avance y los dos voltearon a ver al dueño de tan familiar voz.

Una niña joven de unos 14 años (humanos) cuyo cabello era rojizo-anaranjado atado en una cola de caballo con dos orejas parecidas a las de un caballo azul resaltaban su piel blanca con sus ojos azul cielo, su rostro tierno y adorable digna de una princesa pero con la ferocidad de una guerrera. La niña usaba un vestido de una pieza azul con los lados amarillentos, la zona del busto abierta mostrando lo desarrollada que era en esa zona y con la zona inferior corta apenas cubriendo la ropa interior blanca de la niña, unas botas de acero cubrían sus piernas mientras una curiosa cola de potro se alzaba en su espalda.

– Keldeo – Nombrando a su hermana como el familiar más cercano a él, la niña fue corriendo a abrazar a su sombrío hermano.

– No quiero que te vayas – Exclamó triste la linda niña mientras se aferraba a su hermano – No me dejes – Apretando la ropa de Darkrai, el pokémon pesadilla suspiro.

– Es una orden de padre y no podemos hacer nada con respecto a eso – Incluso cuando a él era quien más le molestaba tener que ir a otro mundo con el molesto gato del sol, no podía ir en contra de su padre en caso de continuar viviendo sin conocer _el castigo_ del cual muchos temen – Haré lo que pueda para volver lo más pronto posible, así que solo espérame – Acariciando el cabello de su hermanita esta todavía se rehusaba a soltarlo – ¿Qué te parece si vamos camino a la salida? – Con esa propuesta Keldeo asintió y comenzó su andad mientras su compañera se quedaba detrás sin decir nada.

Gardevoir sonrió mirando la forma en que su maestro actuaba con su familia y en verdad le parecía triste que no pudiera llevarse de esa manera con Solgaleo quien era uno de los más fuertes de la familia, además de amar como nadie más a su familia y por eso era raro que discutiera tanto con uno de sus hermanos como lo hacía con Darkrai, pero ella sabía que eventualmente ambos se llevarían bien.

EN LA ENTRADA

En la entrada del castillo como hogar de Arceus, las dos partes llegaron tal como se les indico mientras Keldeo y Reshiram se encontraban a espaldas de ambos. El padre todopoderoso miraba a sus hijos quienes no se dirigían ni una sola mirada o palabra… al menos de Solgaleo, más Darkrai intentaba utilizar _**Mal de ojo**_ cuando no posee tal poder y se irritaba de que de que su hermano no parecía prestarle atención, también noto a las compañeras pokémon de ambos pero era natural siendo las primeras compañeras de ambos.

– _Hijos míos, es hora de aplicar su castigo_ – Cuando su padre habló con la magnificencia de un rey, Darkrai dejo de mirar a su hermano y miró a su padre mientras Solgaleo se mostraba desinteresado con eso – _"Vaya par de hijos di a luz"_ – Pensó la deidad suprema del mundo pokémon – _Jirachi_ – Nombrando a otro de sus hijos, un haz de luz se mostró donde una manta dorada apareció.

La manta se disolvió mostrando a un ser pequeño con una cabeza con tres puntas de una estrella con una cuerda azul en cada punta y unas "orejas" saliendo de las estrellas, su piel y cuerpo eran blancos en su totalidad con unos ojos negros y unas curiosas pinturas verdes debajo junto con una zona parecida a un paréntesis vertical mientras sus brazos se extendían con tres dedos y dos pies cortos.

El pequeño pokémon miro a sus hermanos con leve pena de su castigo, más era necesario para el bien del equilibrio… o Rayquaza debería de detener a otro par aparte de Groudon y Kyogre.

– _Ya sabes mi deseo Jirachi_ – Nombrando y diciendo aquello a su hijo, este asintió suavemente mirando a sus hermanos.

Las dos hermosas pokémon entonces caminaron para dejar las cosas de sus maestros y entonces ambos decidieron abrazarse en señal de despedida. Las dos pokémon aceptaron y devolvieron con cariño el abrazo de sus compañeras, entonces Arceus miró a Jirachi quien le miro primero y Arceus asintió.

Con un potente brillo una luz se hizo presente debajo de sus pies y todos miraron un gran círculo con Unowns aparecían y para sorpresa de los dos castigados sus compañeras también fueron incluidas, entonces miraron a su padre como al pokémon deseo quienes mostraron una suave sonrisa a sus familiares que pronto desaparecerían.

– _He decidió permitir que ellas les acompañen a su viaje para que no se sientan tan solos_ – Revelando la razón de que el círculo cubriera a los cuatro y no a los dos por separado, los hermanos estaban sorprendidos con eso.

– ¿No es peligroso que pokémon vayan a otro mundo cuando no son capaces de volverse humanos como nosotros los dioses? – Preocupado por las dos hembras que aparentemente viajarían con ambos en su castigo, más Solgaleo no estaba seguro de ello al no saber cómo reaccionarían al ver a su Tyranitar.

– _No te preocupes por eso_ – Fue la respuesta de su padre y poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer.

– Padre – Ante su llamado, Arceus miró a su hijo Solgaleo quien tenía una mirada fija en sus ojos – ¿A qué mundo vamos y porque escogiste ese? – Curioso al mundo donde llegaría, el dios pokémon sonrió suavemente.

– _No puedo revelar eso_ – Fue la respuesta de Arceus con un tono suave ante las dudas de su hijo – _Más te diré el nombre de aquel mundo, el cual es Remanante…_

Y con esas palabras los cuatro desaparición del mundo pokémon.

* * *

 **Y con esto acabo el prólogo de esta nueva historia.**

 **Como vieron será una historia de pokémon en Remanante con dos personajes principales quienes son Solgaleo y Darkrai, los cuales se odian a muerte y desean eliminar al otro a como dé lugar, más Arceus quien desea que todos sus hijos se lleven bien o lo suficiente como para no destruir el mundo en el proceso (de la misma región), este los envía en un castigo a Remanante.**

 **Ahora como muchos lectores deberán de saber si leen mis demás historias que Solgaleo por supuesto es Godou pero modificado para que vaya con la historia y Darkrai es un Oc creado por un amigo y con el cual hago una serie en cooperativo, el cual es ni más ni menos que (Redobles de tambor)….. Hyakki Yako.**

 **Y se preguntan la razón... Porque deseaba hacerlo y punto.**

 **Aunque pensaba usar un personaje creado para basarse en mí, realmente preferí no "usarme" como protagonista y le cedí ese puesto a mi personaje favorito del anime Kusanagi Godou de Campione, por lo cual el hecho de que Darkrai es un personaje totalmente diseñado por mi amigo escritor es que no puedo darles una idea de que personaje se basa ni nada de eso.**

 **Ahora lo que muchos desean saber, las parejas; Esta será una serie Harem entre los dos hermanos y este es la lista:**

 **Darkrai:** Weiss, Ruby, Nora, Rin (Fem. Rem), (Aunque no es de RWBY) Nemu (Bleach).

 **Solgaleo:** Yang, Blake, Glynda, Velvet, Coco, Phyrra.

 **Este es el Harem hasta el momento de ambos (Sin incluir a sus respectivas parejas pokémon), además de que los nombres cambiaran en el siguiente capítulo como además los héroes conocerán a las primeras chicas de su Harem.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	2. El inicio pt1

Hola - Humano o ser con apariencia humana hablando.

"Hola" - Humano o ser con apariencia humana pensando.

 _Hola_ \- Legendario hablando.

 _"Hola"_ \- Legendario pensando.

 ** _Furia dragón_** \- Ataque pokémon lanzado.

* * *

El brillo blanco cedió cuando cuatro sombras llegaron a un nuevo y desconocido mundo.

En un callejón oscuro se podía ver como Solgaleo junto con Darkrai habían llegado al mundo elegido por su padre para que así ambos pudieran mejorar su relación. Darkrai quien miró al cielo sonrió al ver que llegaron en la noche cuando su poder era mayor, sintiendo que podía vencer a cualquiera su sonrisa oculta por su bufanda miro en todos lados curioso de aquel nuevo mundo.

– Así que esto es Remanante – Soltando la curiosidad que había en su interior, el pokémon pesadilla sonrió curioso de todo lo que le rodeaba – No te parece maravilloso…

Su oración finalizo cuando al dar vuelta en espera de encontrar a su compañera psíquica, sus mejillas pálidas se prendieron en un brillante rojo carmesí que incluso dejaba en vergüenza a los más rojos tomates del mundo, aunque eso llamó la atención de Solgaleo quien se sorprendió como su hermano al ver a dos humanas de aspecto conocido…

Una joven de 1.62 cm de alto cuyo cabello verde llegaba al final del cuello con dos mechones largos cayendo sobre los hombros con rosas blancas adornando los lados de su cabeza con tres pétalos alzados y con un velo cayendo hacía abajo. Su piel blanca como dulce de leche resaltando unos hermosos rubís de gran intensidad, su rostro hermoso y cautivador como una idol o algo por el estilo. Su cuerpo delgado cubierto por un hermoso vestido de una pieza con la falda adornada con volantes todo en coloración blanco y verde, sus brazos cubiertos por largos guantes verdes, el cuello con una corbata roja y sus piernas con unas botas negras de tacón, la dama llevaba con ella un florete digna de un mosquetero.

A su lado una dama de 1.74 cm de alto con un hermoso cabello verde suave levemente alborotado con un mechón parecida a una antena mientras el resto caía hasta el final de la espalda. Su piel blanca como la porcelana resaltando unos orbes verdes jades, su rostro levemente salvaje pero que mostraba el encanto de una guerrera cautivadora. La dama con un cuerpo delgado pero con curvas notorias era cubierto con saco verde estilo militar abierto en la zona del busto dejando ver un top negro algo roto más resalta bien su busto, encima de aquel saco llevaba una chamarra verde abierta con sus brazos ocultos por guantes largos negros que no portaban dedos, un pantalón corto atado con una tela verde limón que bajaba con unas medias negras ocultas por unas botas de acero verde oscuras con bordes amarillentos de tacón alto y algo curioso de ella era una larga cola verde que se movía naturalmente de un lado a otro que demostraba su raza pokémon, además de llevar dos espadas filosas sin un mango solo una zona envuelta en telas.

– Gardevoir/Tyranitar – Nombrando a su respectiva compañera, estas miraron a sus amos quienes no parecían creer lo que miraban y entonces las dos se vieron para sus sorpresas, con una apariencia humana que debía de ser imposible.

Aunque los legendarios tenían el poder de tomar formas humanas para poder convivir con sus creaciones y juzgarlas según lo que ellos esperaban, los pokémon normales no tenían el poder de volverse humanas ya que ese era un prestigio únicamente dado a los dioses por parte de su padre Arceus con tal de que sus hijos cumplieran con sus obligaciones iniciales como dioses, siendo esta un caso muy raro de ver.

– "Por eso dijo que no me debía de preocupar" – Recordando las palabras de su padre con respecto al tema del peligró de llevar a un pokémon a otro mundo, Solgaleo miro su alrededor curioso de que algo pasara.

– ¿Qué nos sucedió? – Curiosas y algo asustadas las dos damas se miraron notando que ahora eran humanas y no pokémon, entonces sus ojos pasaron a sus respectivos amos donde Darkrai no sabía que responder y aclarar las dudas de su Gardevoir, entonces Solgaleo decidió responder a la duda de las hermosas pokémon.

– Nuestro padre y creador del mundo dicto el deseo de que tanto este idiota como yo fuéramos enviados a otro mundo el cual se llama Remanante con tal de que su castigo se cumpla – Las dos hermosas damas miraron a Solgaleo mientras Darkrai frunció el ceño ante las palabras del majestuoso rey del sol – Más se compadeció de que solamente nosotros fuéramos al nuevo mundo y les permitió que vinieran, pero como este mundo no existen pokémon podrían estar en grave peligro es que les dio la bendición de los dioses para tomar una forma humana y pasar desapercibidos en este nuevo mundo – Así fue como Solgaleo termino de dar la razón de que ellas obtuvieran una forma humana como los dioses pokémon.

– Si es así, porque Tyranitar posee una cola y yo no tengo nada de cuando era una Gardevoir – Notando aquella cola característica de Tyranitar en la belleza de verde comparada con ella quien no poseía un rasgo de su forma pokémon, Solgaleo se alzó de hombros mostrando un estado indiferente con respecto a ello.

– Posiblemente sea normal en este mundo – Respondió el pokémon león solar con indiferencia más sin duda aquel tema si llamó su atención – Aunque no encontraremos respuestas en un callejón vacío como este, salgamos para ver este nuevo mundo mejor – Dando indicaciones las dos pokémon hembras asintieron al ver que Solgaleo pensaba tomar el mando, más era obvio que la otra persona castigada no podía estar contento con ello.

– ¿Y por qué debería de seguir tus ordenes? – Con un tono enfadado mientras su ceño se fruncía, Solgaleo suspiro para mirar a su hermanito – Crees que simplemente por saber más sobre lo que pasó con Gardevoir y Tyranitar puedes darme órdenes, ni creas que lo aceptare – Con un brillo en sus ojos heterocromos, Solgaleo negó con la cabeza.

– Acaso has olvidado la misión de padre, que nos llevemos bien – Con un tono enfadado Solgaleo recrimino a Darkrai quien se mantuvo firme – Tú no tienes los años de experiencia que yo tengo con los viajes a otros mundos por no mencionar que eres muy impulsivo en pleno combate lo que nos puede llevar a graves problemas que podrían ser fácilmente solucionados, además de que soy el mayor – Con eso dio a entender su posición y la razón de ser el líder.

Darkrai no se miraba satisfecho con eso mientras un aura oscura comenzaba a rodearlo y Solgaleo con un suspiro fue dorado por un aura blanca levemente notoria entendiendo que no pensaba dejarse intimidar por lo que él hiciera y sus compañeras sabían que no podían dejar que continuaran de esa manera.

– Deténganse ustedes dos - La que tuvo que detener a los dos dioses fue Gardevoir y ambos legendarios voltearon a verla mientras la misma se cruzaba de brazos con una mirada enfadada – En verdad empezaran a discutir por algo de tan poca importancia – Sus ojos rojizos fijados en su amo provoco que este diera un paso hacia atrás – Entiendo que usted desee ser libre de moverse como le plazca y no hay nada de malo con eso, pero Solgaleo-sama habla con la verdad con respecto a que nosotros desconocemos mucho de los viajes a otros mundos.

Chasqueando la lengua al ver que incluso su compañera apoyaba a su hermano no tuvo más remedio que aceptar eso, por lo cual los cuatro comenzaron a caminar fuera del espacio negro donde se encontraban y mirar lo que sería una cuidad creada por la mano del hombre. Debido a que era de noche las luces artificiales se hacían presentes mientras las personas caminaban de un lado a otro con un intercambio de palabras y risas, entonces los cuatro comenzaron a caminar a un paso lento sin necesidad de hacer un revuelto.

Solgaleo quien era el de mayor experiencia miraba a todas las personas curioso, y entonces noto un par de cosas entre los humanos de aquel mundo, donde habían personas nada diferentes a los humanos de su mundo y aquellos quienes poseían rasgos casi de algunos pokémon como colas u orejas que eran llamativas. Al ver eso le dio curiosidad algo por lo cual dejo que unas orejas blancas salieran mientras su cola escapaba de sus pantalones y noto que aunque las personas lo notaban (por sus rasgos animales y altura), algunos lo ignoraban y otros lo miraban con odio llamando su atención levemente.

Darkrai por su parte se encontraba callando mirando alrededor en las tiendas cercanas en búsqueda de información valiosa que les pudiera ser de utilidad con respeto a donde se encontraban, una tienda con revistas que hablaban de las mejores armas de unos tales "cazadores" llamaron su atención levemente y lo informaría a sus compañeros incluyendo a su molesto hermano mayor.

Las damas de compañía miraban cada una a un lado de su señor en espera de una orden más ambas notaban la curiosidad en sus ojos como su profesionalismo de dioses al emanar un aura de presión, siendo la de Solgaleo una que lo hacía ver como un verdadero rey, mientras que Darkrai emanaba el aura de un demonio nocturno al cual uno debe de temer.

Time Skip

En un restaurante se encontraba sentada una persona oculta entre las sombras mientras una taza de café caliente se mostraba en su mesa, repentinamente la silla delante de ella se alejó y un hombre tomo asiento mientras dejaba un pastel de chocolate frente a él. Con cuidado el hombre bajo un maletín negro con hebillas de plata frente a la mesa y este miro a la sombra como la sombra a él.

Un hombre adulto quien portaba una máscara negra ocultando su rostro mientras un revoltoso cabello negro se expandía con salvajes puntas, su cuerpo fornido cubierto por un traje negro elegante para una reunión de una muy importante junta que llevaba consigo su carrera, pase a ello una espada colgaba en su cintura.

– Es bueno ver que en verdad asistió a la cita – Habló con una voz distorsionada por un equipo entre la máscara el hombre de negocios – Tengo preparado la cantidad indicada y será de tu propiedad en cuanto me hagas entrega de _eso_ – Reafirmando esa última oración un tono travieso apareció en los labios de la sombra.

– Aquí tienes – Con un tono educado el hombre saco otro maletín pero este era plateado con unas hebillas azules y en el centró una marca con una **G** en el centro.

El hombre entonces tomo el maletín y lo abrió interesado en su interior para borrar una parte de su sonrisa, tomando con cuidado un tipo de control ovalado negro con bordes blancos donde se visualizaba una antena corta. Mirando a la sombra quien solo miro a su cliente este no se mostraba contento en lo más mínimo y bajo el artefacto en el maletín.

– ¿Es esto una broma? – Cuestiono nada feliz el hombre enmascarado a la persona en quien confiaba cumpliera su ambición.

– No lo es – Más esa fue la respuesta de la sombra – Este aparato debe tener el poder de controlar a los Grimm's que desees, aunque con tu potencial y resistencia diría que 8 son el límite actual – Sin mostrar nada más que simpleza en su voz y su mirada, el enmascarado afilo sus ojos.

– ¿Debería? – Notando una palabra que no fue muy de su gusto, su compañero suspiro levemente.

– Es un prototipo – La sombra revelo eso con poca importancia incluso cuando sabía que eso no podría contento al enmascarado – ¿Por qué crees que te lo deje a un precio tan accesible? Necesito información para terminar el perfecto eliminando las fallas de este prototipo, aunque si no deseas acceder, puedo ir con otras personas sin ningún problema – Siendo su invento de tal magnitud capaz de manipular a los Grimm's a la voluntad del portador, cuantas personas no desearían ese poder en sus manos.

El enmascarado miró el objeto pensando en su utilidad a sus planes así como toda la vuelta que tendría que hacer por hacerla realidad. Incluso siendo un prototipo era posible su calidad viniendo de _esa_ persona y no tendría información de uso de dejarlo con otra persona, por lo cual lanzó el maletín con todo el dinero ordenado provocando una sonrisa en la sombra.

– ¿Cómo se llama esta cosa? – Levitándose de la mesa con cuidado a la par que tenía curiosidad de cómo se llamaba, la sombra se quedó callada y pensativa de un buen nombre en esos momentos, eventualmente mostró una sonrisa sarcástica ante su propio pensamiento.

– Capturador Grimm – Con un suspiro el enmascarado tomo el objeto guardándolo en un maletín a la par que se marchaba para poder empezar sus planes, además de que entre más rápido obtuviera datos, más rápido tendría en sus manos el objeto que le dará la victoria en contra de los cazadores y los colmillos blancos.

* * *

Descansando en un parque en el centro de la cuidad se encontraban actualmente los cuatro pokémon para así poder relajarse de tanto caminar y explorar acerca de aquel nuevo mundo lleno de cosas emocionantes, Solgaleo quien estaba sentado en el banco con Tyranitar acostada en su pecho estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras su cola se balanceaba con el viento y sus orejas se movían curiosamente escuchando su alrededor.

En el otro banco se encontraba Darkrai con Gardevoir sentada a su derecha descansando su cabeza en el hombro del pokémon pesadilla, mirando con su único ojo brillando de tonalidad morada exploraba a los seres que pasaban a su lado mientras se encontraba analizando la situación actual.

– Iré a caminar – Exclamando aquello con un tono serio, el pokémon pesadilla se levantó junto con Gardevoir y los dos pokémon compañeros le miraron, entonces los dos comenzaron a irse.

Solgaleo estaba a punto de detener a su hermano pero su compañera le detuvo provocando que sus ojos negros pasaron a los verdes de su amante, negando con la cabeza el pokémon león entre cerro los ojos ante la hermosa dama lagarto verde quien conocía esa mirada.

– Ten más confianza en él – Llevando su mano derecha a la mejilla de su amante para acariciarlo con amor, el pokémon león cerro los ojos disfrutando del tacto de la mujer que amaba – De entre todos los legendarios, eres quien más ama a sus hermanos y hermanas y pase a eso, siempre estas peleando con Darkrai y causando muchos daños al mundo al cual juraste proteger, ¿Algo que decir?

– Es imprudente y se deja llevar demasiado rápido por sus emociones durante una batalla, su sentido de justicia o su forma de tratar su propia divinidad es casi como si estuviera jugando como un niño – Hablando con todo corazón mientras miraba al oscuro astro y las hermosas estrellas del firmamento – No entiende lo peligroso que es su poder y no parece querer entender que puede dañar a quienes lo rodean sino hace algo en su momento adecuado….

– ¿Estás hablando de Darkrai o de ti? – Con la sonrisa de un encantador demonio y con un travieso brillo en sus ojos, Tyranitar espero pacientemente la respuesta de su señor.

– Esas eran las palabras de Padre a mi persona cuando apenas cree el sol – Mirando a su hermosa acompañante sus ojos negros se fijaron en las brillantes esmeraldas – La razón de que fuera el más fuerte se radica en lo que tuve que vivir para serlo y la razón de que sea también uno de los más estrictos en la familia… perder a tu primer amor duele en verdad – Un brillo carmesí paso entre sus memorias y su mirada decayó – No quiero que ninguno de mis hermanos pase por eso que yo pase, Darkrai es muy feliz al lado de Gardevoir y sus demás compañeras y para proteger esa felicidad debe de ser más fuerte, tanto como para proteger a las personas que estén en su espalda

1 – Sin duda eres un hermano demasiado amable – Llevando sus manos a la cabeza de su amo con ternura, el joven león miró los hermosos orbes esmeraldas de su amante y los dos cerraron sus ojos uniendo sus labios con el otro – Ten más confianza en él – Separándose el león suspiro al ver que su compañera en verdad deseaba que mejorara su relación con el hermano siniestro, antes de poder continuar…

Una fuerte explosión se produjo muy cerca de donde estaban y eso llamó la atención de la pareja notando como las personas entraban en pánico escapando de dicho lugar, los dos pokémon gracias a sus sentidos superiores al de los humanos pudieron escuchar fuertes aleteos como rugidos para nada humanos y se miraron para asentir con seriedad en sus orbes, por lo cual se levantaron para poder ir a investigar.

 **Con Darkrai y Gardevoir**

Caminando por las tranquilas calles de Remanante en una ciudad de nombre desconocido todavía, Darkrai junto con Gardevoir observaban todo a su alrededor curiosos y analíticos en espera de encontrar algo que sirviera y en el caso de Darkrai, investigar acerca de eso que se hace llamar como "cazadores", Gardevoir entonces tomo la mano de su señor quien se sonrojo suavemente y apretó la mano de su amante con una suave sonrisa.

– Darkrai-sama – La melodiosa voz de su amante resonó en sus oídos y el rey de las pesadillas miró a la hermosa dama de verdes cabellos, la cual tenía una mirada baja probablemente tratando de decir algo que no quiere escuchar y antes de poder decir algo…

–Vas a decirme que no debería de comportarme de esta manera con mi hermano y que debería ser un poco más amable con él ¿verdad? – Asintiendo a la premonición del pokémon fantasma de tipo siniestro no fantasma, Darkrai suspiro suavemente – Realmente no lo tolero – Sin contenerse en sus palabras el pokémon pesadilla indico en tono neutral su opinión sobre el creador y guardián del sol – De entre todos nuestros hermanos es al que menos puedo tolerar, su actitud y comportamiento como si fuera superior a todos junto con su personalidad de mandamás incluso con nuestros hermanos mayores, se cree el líder de nosotros y siempre está criticándome por todo lo que hago.

– Solgaleo-sama solo quiere que Darkrai-sama no se lastime o que algo malo le pase – Intentando que su amado compañero tuviera una mejor perspectiva de su hermano, Gardevoir debía de ayudar a Darkrai a llevarse mejor con su hermano para que todos pudieran volver a casa – Es verdad que suele ser quien mantiene a los demás en línea incluso a los más mayores de toda la familia, y la verdad no creo que le guste regañarle por todo, simplemente a veces es un poco cabeza dura y no entiende lo que su hermano quiere decirle a menos que grite… cosa que provoca las peleas en realidad – Indicando su punto de vista acerca del tema correspondiente a la razón de las peleas, Gardevoir observo a Darkrai.

Sin responder el pokémon legendario observo el camino donde se encontraba y su cuerpo comenzó a sentir algo a su alrededor, ni siquiera había escuchado lo que su compañera había dicho con anterioridad y se mostraba vigilante de su alrededor en espera de lo que sea, pensando decir algo a su compañeras, una explosión en la cercanía lo detuvo.

Los dos se vieron a la cara y asintieron para correr al lugar donde se había causado la explosión.

* * *

 **Okey, esperaba continuar un poco más en esto y hablar de las peleas respectivamente, pedo decidí dejarlo para el próximo capítulo para así poder dar un poco de impaciencia ya que en su mayoría el próximo capítulo será el combate en equipo en contra del mundo RWBY.**

 **También espero que hayan disfrutado de las versiones humanas de las compañeras de Solgaleo y Darkrai, aunque sus poderes se mostraran en el siguiente capítulo en contra de ciertas personas y/o seres del nuevo mundo, a su vez aparecerá la primera de las integrantes del Harem de ambos guerreros legendarios.**

 **Habrá cambios en la historia con algunos personajes de los videojuegos y animes en este mundo para mantener la esencia de Pokémon en esté crossover, lo que se mostrara en el próximo capítulo en realidad.**

 **Ahora responderé al Review:**

 **Hyakki Yako:** Me alegra escuchar eso y que estés contento de tu "aportación" a la historia.

Ciertamente ese es un tema del cual tener cuidado aunque ya tengo pensado algunas cosas con respecto a los dos mundos, aunque algunas se mostraran más leves que otras.

Muchas gracias XD (La toma y la guarda en su chaqueta).

Pensé que te gustaría (Sonrisa perversa)

Pues espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Sin más por el momento…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
